How They Came To Be
by Phyripo
Summary: Counting down to Oracle Prophecies day with nine short - very short - stories on several characters, answering important questions about the Fox's eye, Mirany's mother, Argelin's hatred against Lord Osarkon and many other things!
1. She tries to conquer Her

**A/N First one! I don't own Oracle Prophecies!**

Manto had once been beautiful. She was famous in and around the Port and had men begging for her hand. But, in all her pride, she turned all of them down after a few weeks of playing with their feelings. Despite this, the admirers never lost hope.

One of them once compared Manto's beauty to the Rain Queen's. He hoped to flatter the girl of his dreams by comparing her long, wavy hair to the streams of water the Queen wore as a crown, her voice to the tinkling sound of droplets She produced and her step to the most beautiful river on earth. But Manto was not flattered.  
>'How dare you insult me to that Water Witch?' she exclaimed, and the admirer cowered in fear as the streams of her hair seemed to change into dangerous, threatening depths, as did her eyes, and her voice became a heavy thunderstorm. 'How dare you? Are not my eyes like a summer's sky? Like the ocean? And <em>Her <em>eyes, are they not like a sea so salt it is void of any life? Is not my hair as beautiful as the silk spun by the caterpillars in Her Garden?'

The admirer ran, but the young woman hadn't finished just yet. 'Do you hear me, you Water Witch? Why do people honour you, and not me? I should be sacrificed to! I should have temples and statues all over the Port, not you! I know you can hear me. Speak to me!'  
>No answer came for a while, and Manto started fuming, and screaming that she was better than the Queen and that She shouldn't ignore her just because She thought Manto's words would have no effect. The woman was about to step outside to convince the people of the Two Lands to give their sacrifices up to her when she heard a sound behind her, soft as water.<p>

Manto whirled around. 'You,' she hissed, not at all impressed by the grand appearance of the Rain Queen - because of course it was Her. Everything about Her seemed to be moving, to be alive, except for Her eyes. Those were deadly calm. Every other mortal would've been petrified by Her gaze, but Manto remained unfazed. 'You,' she repeated. 'How dare you come here?'  
>The Rain Queen didn't respond. Manto took this as a sign and said: 'You are afraid to answer, aren't you? You are afraid that I <em>am <em>better than you, afraid the people _will _worship me. Say something!'

The Rain Queen lifted Her hand. 'Manto of the Port,' She spoke, and it sounded like a waterfall, 'I hereby take all your beauty, your youth, your very _being_, for thinking you are better than me, the Queen of Life. Your hair shall be grey and never grow again. Your body shall be old and disgusting, your voice shall raspy and unpleasant.' She lowered Her hand.

Manto's appearance began to change. Her hair looked like it was being sucked back into her skull, her hand, her face and her legs got fat and wrinkly. She shrieked in anger, but her voice had little strength. The woman fell.

'But,' the Rain Queen continued, 'because I am not heartless, like many of you futile mortals think, I shall give you a gift also.'  
>Manto scowled. 'I don't want a gift from <em>you<em>.'  
>'You have no choice.'<br>'I'd rather die!'  
>'Oh no,' She shook her head, 'I shan't give you that pleasure. That is to say, you shall never die. Never. I shall now grant you the gift of magic. What that means is up to you. Learn from your mistakes. The god would have taken your life.' And with that, she faded, leaving a disoriented, ugly, short-haired old woman sitting on the floor.<p>

A disoriented, ugly, short-haired, but above all very angry and vengeful old woman. She stood up with difficulty and brushed off her skirt. 'Oh just you wait,' she yelled at the sky, 'I _will_ have revenge, one way or another!'

**A/N So there you have Manto's story. If the facts throughout all the short stories differ from the books slightly, then beg my pardon, because I didn't have them with me when I wrote them. :C In either way, one down, eight to go!**


	2. He pays off his debts

The young cloaked man wandered through the streets of the Port, looking for people waiting to be robbed. To be robbed, you ask?  
>Yes, this young man was a thief. And a good one, at that. Of course, the thievery didn't start as a hobby. He had started it out of despair when he came to the Port with his family, almost three years ago. The family originally came from the mountains and had hoped to find a better life in the Port, but that had never happened. Instead, their oldest son had started robbing, unbeknownst to the rest of the family. They were convinced he had a simple job in the City, as a cleaner.<br>To disguise his 'mountain-appearance' - light skin and ruby hair - the thief always wore a dark cloak.

He turned some corners and hummed an old travelling song. Still humming, he walked into a girl, about fifteen, maybe sixteen years old. She was pretty, with dark hair and steel blue eyes, but she wasn't carrying money or jewelry, so the thief quickly lost interest and wanted to walk along.

The girl, however, stopped him and said: 'You, you should look where you're going! I _demand _you make up for ruining my dress!'  
>The man's jaw dropped. As far as he was concerned, he hadn't ruined the girl's dress in any way. Maybe it was a little dusty, but everything around here was! 'What?'<br>'You heard me! I demand payment. I am about to become one of the Nine and this is-' she looked down, 'this _was _my best dress.'

The Nine. The man had a vague respect for the priestesses, and the god. He wouldn't want to get on their bad side. 'Alright miss, I'll get you something.' He thought for a while, surveying the girl in front of him. She was impatiently tapping her foot.  
>'Alright,' he repeated, 'I'll get you a pretty necklace or something, and then we'll never speak about it again, may we ever meet. Deal?'<br>Her blue eyes were cold, but she said: 'Deal. I will await you near the bridge to the Island.'  
>The thief grunted as the girl walked away with small, graceful steps. 'I will await you near the bridge to the Island,' he said in a squeaky voice. 'Right. Let's find miss "I'll-be-one-of-the-Nine-soon" something pretty.'<p>

He wandered the streets until he found a stall selling jewelry. He started a conversation with the lady behind it, distracting her while his skilled fingers picked up a necklace and tucked it under his cloak. He winked at the saleswoman and strolled away. To the bridge.

The girl was waiting there, just like she said she would. The man sighed and handed her the necklace. She immediately put it around her neck. 'Well,' she said, and for a moment it sounded like she was going to thank him, but then she continued, 'what are you still doing her? Go away.' And without uttering another word, she turned her back on him and walked onto the bridge.  
>'Ooooh, thanks mister with the cloak,' the man said in the squeaky voice again. 'This is a really pretty necklace. The Nine will be sooooooo jealous!' He grinned and began walking back to the Port.<p>

After entering through one of the gates, he was stopped by another man, also wearing a cloak. He sighed; he'd hoped to "find" some money before going back home. 'Please sir,' he said, 'let me through.'  
>The other man didn't budge.<br>'Please, sir.'  
>'I hate you.'<br>'Pl... What?'  
>The other man threw his hood back, revealing a pair of raging brown eyes. 'I <em>hate <em>you.'  
>The thief was shocked. His younger brother? What was he doing here?<br>'I thought you had a job. Father and mother think you have a job! I looked up to you, do you know that? I admired you, wanted to be just like you, only to find out you're nothing more than an ordinary thief!' he spat. 'I am ashamed to call you my family, you... You... You fox! Yeah! You're like a fox, just as untrustworthy and shrewd!'

Then he started beating his brother. No-one was around to help, and the thief was defenseless. He took several punches to his head before he got knocked out and fell to the ground. His brother was blinded with anger and did not stop. Finally, he took out a knife and stabbed the thief in the right eye. The man screamed in pain and almost fainted. But somehow, he managed to stay awake enough to hear his brother say: 'You're no longer my family.' He felt him spit on the ground next to his head. '_Fox_.' After this, he walked away.

The thief lay on the ground for at least an hour, not even wanting to get up. He heard footsteps approach from his left and grunted. Hopefully it was not some soldier who would throw him in jail for laying on the ground or something. The footsteps stopped next to the man. He opened one eye and saw they belonged to a tall man with light hair.

'You... You're a thief, aren't you?'  
>He grunted in response, but it was obvious enough what it meant.<br>'Would you like to join me?'  
>'Join-' He coughed. 'Join you? Who are you?'<br>'I'm Osa- I mean The Jackal, Lord of Thieves.'  
>'Mmmph. I don't suppose I have many choices... I'll follow you.'<br>'Marvelous.' Very posh word for the Lord of _Thieves_. 'How can I call you?'  
>'You can call me... The Fox.'<p>

**A/N Did you guess it? Did you guess it was the Fox? :D Okay. Two down, seven to go!**


	3. She plays tag with life

'You can never get me! I'm too fast!' 10-year-old Rhetia of Dolios was playing tag with her older sister, Danae. Danae was almost fourteen and would be joining the Nine on her birthday. Deep down, Rhetia was very jealous of that, but she never showed, because she loved her sister very dearly and wouldn't want to hurt her.  
>Rhetia's father was the ruler of the small island Dolios, that had around a hundred inhabitants these days. Many people had moved to the mainland.<p>

Danae kept coming closer to her younger sister, already stretching out her arm to tag her. Before she could reach Rhetia however, she suddenly collapsed.  
>Rhetia, not noticing her sister's fall, ran on, through the hills and over a cliff. It was only when she turned to look how far she was ahead, that she noted Danae's absence. She cautiously began walking back, expecting her sister to jump out of a bush and tag her anytime. The afternoon sun was burning on her bare shoulders. It had been raining less and less these days. She began walking faster when she saw a glimpse of brown hair in the yellow grass.<br>'Danae!' she exclaimed, growing worried about her big sister. Danae did not respond. Rhetia reached her and knelt down. Her sister's eyes were closed, but at least she was breathing. Rhetia had been following nursing classes in school, like every Dolian girl, but she panicked and forgot them all.  
>She shook her sister's shoulders and yelled: 'Danae! Danae! Wake up!' Danae gave a small grunt and weakly tried to slap Rhetia's hands away.<p>

'Danae! You're awake! What happened?' Rhetia was in full panic mode, and still clutching her sister's shoulders.  
>'Rhetia,' whispered Danae, 'calm down. We should go home, maybe a doctor can come.'<br>The little girl nodded. 'Yes. Yes. Of course, a doctor. Here, I'll help you up.'  
>Danae smiled and let herself be hauled up by Rhetia.<p>

Danae had appeared to be seriously ill. She did never come out of her bed again, and Rhetia and her mother had been taking care of her for the last two months. Her fourteenth birthday would be in a week now, and while the doctors had already given up hope - they did not know the illness, all they were able to do was to make it less painful - Danae's parents never stopped dreaming of their oldest daughter being a priestess in the Island.  
>Rhetia was worried for her sister, but she was still jealous. She wanted to join the Nine, too. She wanted to live on the Island, where, so she heard, there would always be enough water, enough bread. Beautiful dresses, golden masks... But, that wasn't for her if Danae survived her illness.<br>If only... No! No Rhetia, she scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. She could never, ever, harm her sister. _Never_. Could she?  
>Two days before her fourteenth birthday, Rhetia had to watch Danae. The older girl had changed. Her skin had grown pale, her brown hair was thin and dry, and sprawled out over the pillows like a halo, as if she was dead. Already, thought Rhetia, and then: No, stop it!<p>

Suddenly, Danae started coughing and sat up straight in her bed, eyes wide open in panic. Rhetia knew what to do in this kind of situation: She should take the bucket of water from underneath her sister's bed, throw some herbs in it, put it in the middle of the room and Danae would calm down.  
>Today however, she seemed unable to move. She just stared at the weak, fragile girl in the bed. Was that really the same girl she had so much fun with when she was younger?<p>

Was that the girl who would have races with Dolian boys to see who could run fastest while giving a piggyback ride? (And win.)  
>Was that the girl who'd play hide and seek with her and pretend not to know where she was hiding? (Behind the statue of the Rain Queen.)<br>And was that the girl who'd sing her fears away when she couldn't sleep? (There _really _was a monster in the closet.)

Rhetia realized: Yes, it was that same girl, and now it was her time to give Danae a piggyback ride, to find her underneath the fragile appearance , and to make her fears go away.

The coughing was quickly subsiding. Rhetia rushed to grab the bucket and the herbs and to throw them together in the center of the room. The strong scent soon filled the air, but Danae started choking.  
>'Danae! No! No, Danae, don't leave us,' pleaded Rhetia. Danae doubled over, clutching the blankets in her fists. She started coughing again.<br>'Oh, oh no. I'll get a doctor! I should have been quicker. Oh, Danae!'  
>'Rh- Rhetia,' Danae managed to choke out, and her little sister, who had been on her way to get a doctor, turned on her heel.<br>'It's... It's okay, little-' Coughing. 'Okay, little sister. I will, aagh...' More coughing. 'I will be with the Rain Queen. You will be, be... With the god.'

Silence for a little while. 'I'm p-proud of you, Rhetia. Proud. Rhetia of Dolios.'  
>She coughed for one last time, took a deep breath, breathed out... And never breathed back in.<br>'No!' exclaimed Rhetia. 'No! No..! No...'

Her parents found her crying next to her sister's body. She wouldn't attend Danae's funeral, but they did not object. They understood. Or, they thought they did. What the parents never knew however, was that Rhetia blamed herself for Danae's death.  
>She built an emotional wall around herself, became a hard, seemingly emotionless girl. And by the time she turned fourteen and would be joining the Nine, it took a lot of convincing to get her to do so.<p>

After her departure, she wasn't heard from for five years, until she appeared on the coast with a spear in her hand and her hair pulled back in a ponytail.  
>'I will fight,' she said, 'for the Island. For the Two Lands, the Archon, that <em>Jackal<em>... But most of all, I will fight for Danae.'  
>Two days later, it began raining.<p>

**A/N Aww, it's so sad. :'C**  
><strong>Three down, six to go! <strong>


	4. He is vengeful

Argelin's father was a general. Argelin's grandfather was a general. Argelin's great-grandfather was a general. And the list goes on. No wonder Argelin became a general of the Two Lands as well.  
>But before that, his father was the general. Little Argelin looked up to him. He wanted to be just like him.<br>He would always follow general Algor around, even when he wasn't allowed to - _especially _when he wasn't allowed to. He'd hide under tables to hear his father in the council meetings, he'd sneak into carriages to go to the City with his dad, one time he even dressed up like a soldier and tried to get in to the general's training. Unfortunately for him, the soldier gear was too big and he toppled over in front if his father.  
>Knowing this, it wasn't a miracle he was also there the day general Algor died.<p>

Argelin was only eight years old. He had managed to sneak into yet another carriage unnoticed, this time his father would be going to the Port, to visit some high-ranked family. Argelin did not know the details, but he had heard (while hiding under a table) that this particular family had been bugging his dad about gaining too much power over the Archon's back. The Speaker agreed. Meaning the god agreed. But Algor did not agree. So he stepped into the carriage, not noticing his son, and they took off, to the upper ring of the Port.  
>It was late afternoon and the temperature was dropping quickly. The people made their way to their houses to get prepared for the night. Algor (and, unbeknownst to him, Argelin) arrived at a big house. They got out of the carriage and Algor was greeted by the owner of the house. Argelin hid behind a tapestry, still going unnoticed.<br>The two men went into the garden, where torches kept everything warm and lighted, to discuss the matters at hand.

Argelin heard three pairs of footsteps coming his way. From his hiding spot, he saw three boys nearing. He guessed they were the sons of the lord who owned the house. He didn't even know the man's name!  
>The three boys - one with light brown hair, two blond - entered the kitchen. Argelin, getting bored behind the tapestry, followed them.<br>In the kitchen, he found that the boys were arguing. One of them, a fair-haired boy with strangely shaped eyes, and presumably the youngest, said: 'Father told us to do so! So we should!'  
>His brother - the one with brown hair - argued: 'But, it's wrong! He's the general, we can't poison him.'<br>Argelin's eyes widened. Did that lord here order his sons to poison his father?  
>The youngest - he was definitely younger than Argelin, maybe five years old - took a small bottle from the counter and looked at it. 'No-one will ever know it was us, guys. Come on!'<br>'Alright. But you do it, and you give him the drink.'  
>'Fine with me.' And the boy poured a liquid from the bottle into a cup of wine. He then proceeded to grab one more cup and headed outside.<p>

Argelin quickly hid again, contemplating on what to do. Should he warn his father? And thus let him know he had been following him? Surely the general would forgive him...  
>The boy ran outside, where Algor was already bringing the cup to his lips. 'Dad, NO!'<p>

But he was too late. For a while, nothing happened, except for everyone staring at Argelin. Then, general Algor slumped over on the ground. The lord stood up and went inside, taking his son with him. The boy kept glancing at Argelin with those weird eyes of his.  
>Argelin knelt next to his father, who opened his eyes a little and croaked: 'Argelin, my son. I do not know why you are here, but, please, promise me you will revenge me. Promise to hate this family forever.'<br>The little boy teared up, but he said: 'I promise, dad.'  
>Algor coughed. 'Alright, my boy. Later, you will have revenge on this house. The house of Osarkon.'<br>Those were his last words.

years later

General Argelin of the Two Lands ordered his soldiers: 'Go inside, kill everyone you see. Everyone, except for one young man with animal-like eyes. I want him to suffer like I did.'  
>He turned his back to the men and watched the big house.<br>'Go. Lord Osarkon is no more.'

**A/N Osarkon is in a lot of stories, lol.**  
><strong>Four down, five to go!<strong>


	5. She lies a lot

There was one thing Hermia never told anyone: She was from Alectro, a small poor village in the desert. She wanted the people to believe she was from a rich family, that her father was some kind of lord. In truth, her father had been a farmer, and after the family - consisting of Hermia, her parents, and her grandmother - moved to the Port, the man had become a fisher.

Hermia felt at home in the Port. Her parents had gathered enough money to get her on the list to join the Nine. Her mother made a lovely dress for her to wear when she would officially be a priestess. That would be today.  
>The fifteen-year-old girl was very nervous, wandering around the Port aimlessly. Suddenly, a cloaked man bumped into her, making her pretty dress dusty. Hermia gasped when she noticed the man just wanted to walk on like nothing happened.<br>'You, you should look where you're going!' She then remembered she had to talk fancy. 'I _demand _you make up for ruining my dress!'

The man stared at her, mouth agape. 'What?'  
>'You heard me!' shrieked Hermia. 'I demand payment! I am about to become one of the Nine and this is- This <em>was <em>my best dress.'  
>The man did not say anything for a while. Then he started: 'Alright miss. I'll get you something.'<br>He scanned her up and down. Hermia felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze and started to tap her foot.  
>'Alright,' the man repeated, 'I'll get you a pretty necklace or something, and then we'll never speak about it again, may we ever meet. Deal?'<br>Hermia tried to look as stern as possible. 'Deal. I will await you near the bridge to the Island.' She walked away with that fancy step she had taught herself.

Arriving at the bridge, she felt nervous. That man had given in very easily. How would he get a necklace for her? Hermia doubted it would be legal. But she convinced herself she didn't care.  
>After waiting for some time, the cloaked man neared. He gave her a beautiful pearl necklace. Hermia silently put it around her neck, pretending not to feel the man's gaze on her.<br>'Well,' she said, and she was about to thank him, but changed her mind, 'what are you still doing here? Go away.' And before her nerves could get the better of her, Hermia walked onto the bridge.

It was hot, as always, but to her it felt cold. She had never been this nervous before in her life. She entered the Island, where the Speaker was waiting for her.  
>They went to a gate. Behind that gate, Hermia assumed, lay the steps that led up to the Oracle. She promised herself there and then that she would, one day, climb those steps to speak with the god.<br>For now, she was only Sewer-of-the-god's-clothes. She repeated the lines the Speaker said, her hand on the gate.

The necklace felt heavy on her neck as she repeated the vows about obeying the god's law. That man was not rich, he had to have stolen the thing. Hermia felt guilty.

She was taken to the Lower House, where she met the other seven priestesses. They seemed nice, although Hermia wondered if that was because they thought she was rich, like them, or if it was their good hearts.

Years passed, and Hermia climbed higher and higher in the rank of priestesses. She was Cupbearer, and her family had all gone to the Rain Queen's Garden, when the general of the Two Land approached her. At first she wanted nothing to do with the man, but they somehow grew closer.

She became Bearer.  
>The Speaker turned thirty and left.<br>Hermia became Speaker.

But she never heard the god's voice. Not once. She made a pact with general Argelin. She would give prophecies to his liking, he would... Well, he actually didn't do anything, but Hermia fell in love with him - or thought she did - so she couldn't care less.  
>One priestess, Rhetia of Dolios, the Cupbearer, was suspicious of Hermia. So when the Bearer, Alana, died by the hand of the god, Hermia did not make Rhetia, but the shy Mirany of Mylos the new one.<br>Hermia and Argelin found an ally in Chryse, who had befriended Mirany. The Speaker and the general made Mirany bear the scorpions that would kill the Archon. A boy of their own choice would be the new god-on-earth.

Little did they know they were starting their own downfall...

**A/N Five down, four to go!**


	6. He breaks the rules

Oblek was a strange boy.  
>When the other boys of his village would play soldiers, he'd sit in a corner and pluck the strings of the lyre.<br>His father took his lyre.

When the other boys would go chasing after girls, he'd sit in a corner and play his flute. The girls would come to listen.  
>The boys broke his flute.<p>

When the other boys would join the army or become scribes, he'd sing at the celebration parties.  
>Until his father found out.<p>

Oblek's father was a proud man, and he didn't want his son to be different. He didn't want him to make music, write poetry and contemplate life. He wanted him to fight, climb things that were not for climbing and find a nice girl that didn't just like his _music.  
><em>None of that all happened. At sixteen, his father thought that Oblek should make it work and join the army already. Oblek refused. His father hit him in the head.  
>It was not the first time, but it was one time too much.<p>

Oblek left the house, went to a tavern and started drinking. He kept drinking until he was numb, and the only feeling he had left was hatred against his father. Fortunately for the old man, his son was barely able to stand up straight, let alone hurt him.  
>But out of precaution he sent the boy to the Port to work as a fisher. Oblek went, but to be honest, did near to nothing out on the sea. After two weeks, he got fired.<p>

The boy went to another tavern and spent all his money - and some that he actually didn't _have _- on alcohol. After he was kicked out, he managed to find another job, do nothing and get drunk again. It continued like that for almost three years.  
>He would get a job, lose it, get drunk, get another job to pay for the drinks, lose it, get drunk... And all these years, he never made one note of music.<p>

One day, when Oblek was somewhat sober but without work of any kind, he stumbled across a lyre laying in the streets. He looked at it, remembering how he used to play when life had been easier. Easier, not better.  
>The young man picked it up and experimentally plucked the strings. It didn't sound bad at all. He then played a simple tune - a children's song. It actually sounded good. An old lady threw some money at Oblek's feet and he stopped playing.<p>

Why hadn't he thought of that before? He could make money with music! He started playing the lyre again, and sang to it, an old song about the Rain Queen's justice.  
>When the sing was over, the crowd that had gathered in front of the singing man dispersed, leaving quite some money at his feet.<br>Only one man didn't go. He approached Oblek. He looked very important with his purple and golden robes.  
>'Hello, musician,' the man said.<br>Oblek waved at him.  
>The man frowned, but continued: 'I am here to make you an offer. You shall play for the Archon this night. He is very fond of music, and you shall surely please him. Of course, we will have to get you cleaned up first...'<br>Oblek cocked his head to one side.  
>'But you shall be greatly rewarded, of course!'<br>'Ah, well... Sure, I guess.'  
>'Excellent. Follow me.'<p>

Thus it happened that Oblek played at the Archon's palace that night. And the night after that. And the night after that. And many more nights after those.  
>He was twenty-one years old when the Archon first spoke to him. He said: 'Could you play me a song my mother used to sing for me?'<br>And Oblek simply answered: 'Of course I can, Archon.'

Somehow, this was the beginning of a very close friendship, which gave Oblek free access to one of the best - if not _the _best - wine cellars in the world, and gave the Archon access to the best - yes, certainly the best - music in the world.

And not even death could break them apart.

**A/N I know, I know! I am terribly sorry for never updating. Happy late Oracle Prophecies Day everyone... Even though it was September 9th... I'm so sorry!**  
><strong>In either way... Six down, three to go.<strong>


	7. He delivers messages

Until he was twelve years old, Seth had a life as normal as it could get in the Port. He lived in a nice house in one of the lower rings with his father and mother, he had some friends he liked to play with and his teachers complimented him on his excellent work. Pa had a job in the City - something with construction? Seth never bothered to ask exactly - and mother stayed at home to take care of her son.  
>All in all, a happy little family. But it all changed when one day, the lady of the house announced: 'I'm pregnant.'<p>

First, Seth and Pa - and also mother herself - were very happy, of course. Seth had always wanted a younger sibling. But a few months into the pregnancy, things took a turn for the worst. Mother started bleeding at random times, she got ill to the point she couldn't even get up anymore, and on top of it, Pa lost his job. He only had little services for wealthy people left to earn money from, but it was not enough to pay his son's teachers, especially with the doctor's bills piling up. So Seth was taken off school and his father taught him some things he didn't already know.

Mother was about seven months pregnant when, very, very early in the morning she started yelling at her husband the baby was coming. Pa sent Seth to get the doctor. He raced through the streets to the upper ring of the Port, where the doctor lived. He yelled at the house and banged at the door until the man came out of his bed and followed the boy down with a grumpy face.

At home, things weren't looking good for Seth's mother. The doctor quickly sent Seth away - despite his protests about wanting to stay with his mum - to get his assistant. The girl lived just a few streets away and was there quickly. Seth and Pa were ushered out of the room ('No men allowed!' ... 'But Pa, isn't the doctor a man?') and sat outside, anxiously awaiting news.

Hours went by, and mother's screams of pain subsided. Finally, the doctor and his assistant came out, both with sad faces. Pa jumped up.  
>'Sir,' the doctor said, 'we have good news and we have bad news. The good news: You have a baby girl, and if you take good care of her, she will survive.'<br>Pa inhaled sharply. 'And the bad news?'  
>'Sir... Your wife has crossed the border to the Rain Queen's garden.'<br>Pa looked at the people sternly, but Seth could not contain his tears. 'M-mum is... Dead?'  
>The doctor's assistant looked at the boy. 'I'm afraid so. But don't cry, little man. Real man do not cry, do they?'<p>

Seth began crying very loud. Pa still didn't say anything. The girl handed him the bundle. 'Sir, your daughter. We have already, ah, cleaned her up. Your wife, too. Take good care. Keep your daughter warm and give her enough water. She should be able to make it, though she may be weak for a long time.' She patted Seth on his head.  
>The doctor nodded at the door. 'You can go inside to... See your wife.'<br>Pa took the baby girl silently, and without looking at his son, who was still crying, walked into mother's room.  
>The doctor and his assistant left the house after giving Seth one more sad look.<p>

The boy dried his eyes and told himself to be a real man. He got up to go look at his mother - his mother's body - and his new baby sister, but was stopped by his father.

'Listen, son,' the man said, 'you will not be able to go to school now, do you understand? In two years time, you'll be old enough to join the army. You should do that. You will make money for us to live from. Do you understand? Do you?'  
>Seth looked at his father. He looked different. Older, maybe. The boy nodded. Pa was about to walk away when Seth asked: 'Pa? What is going to be her name?'<p>

Pa, without looking at him, answered: 'Telia. Just like her mother.'

Seth had to find work not two years, but just one year after Telia's birth. His father got severely injured while doing something with construction - again, Seth didn't bother to ask what exactly - and wasn't able to do anything more than sit at home and look after his daughter.  
>Seth found word as a scribe in the City, much to his father displeasure. But he earned enough money to provide food for his family.<p>

One day, he heard about the mysterious Jackal, Lord of Thieves, and made an appointment with him. This man would be able to get water for Pa and Telia. His sister was still weak.  
>In return, Seth would lead the Jackal and his men into an unopened tomb. True, things turned around when Mirany showed up...<p>

But Seth would do anything for his little sister. He loved her, despite everything.  
>Mirany, too, was precious to him.<p>

But Telia would always be among the most important things in his life. And most of the time, she was on top.

**A/N So yeah... Sad Seth story. Meh.**  
><strong> 7 down, 2 to go!<strong>


	8. She loses her faith

Mirany, like Seth, had a fairly normal childhood, on Mylos. Her family wasn't very rich, but they had a nice big house and some servants. Mirany liked to play with them, even if her mother didn't approve. Mirany's mother was from a wealthier family than her father and also paid more attention to the family's social status. She wasn't very happy when they were forced to sell some furniture in order to be able to have enough money to buy water. It had been getting more and more dry, and mother had been getting more and more restless. Even Mirany, just nine years old at the time, noticed it. She asked her dad if there was something wrong with mother, but he didn't seem to know either. And if he did, he never told his daughter.

Mirany found out what her mother was up to when one day, while she was playing a game with Alia, the twelve-year-old daughter of one of the servants, she saw mum sneak out of the house. The woman went unnoticed by everyone but the girls. Alia, being as curious as ever, said: 'Let's follow your mother, Mirany!'

Mirany silently said that she was probably just going to the temple or the marketplace, but Alia didn't pay attention and dragged her out the gate. Mirany's mother seemed to be following the road to the temple, and her daughter was about to say something along the lines of: 'I told you so!'. But then she unexpectedly turned a corner, and Alia followed without hesitation. Mirany sighed and followed her friend.

Her mother stopped in front of a large house and a man came out. He was tall, had dark hair and a tanned skin. Judging by his house and his robes, he was rich too.  
>The man embraced Mirany's mother and kissed the top of her head. Mirany's eyes widened and Alia gasped. 'Mirany... I'm sorry,' she whispered, 'we never should have followed her.'<br>Mirany uncertainly said: 'Maybe they're friends?'  
>But then her mother and the tall man kissed.<p>

Really, kissed.

'Forget it,' said Mirany, and she turned to go away. Alia followed, not making a sound.

That night, Mirany prayed to the god her mother would not leave them. She prayed and prayed many nights.  
>But after some time, mother announced that she had fallen in love with an other - no doubt richer - man and would be leaving the house. Mirany's father didn't even seem so surprised, and Mirany lost her belief in the god there and then.<p>

Mother left the next day and was never seen again. That left Mirany and her father. They were happy as they were.

Mirany continued playing with the servants and their children, although Alia spent more time with her numerous boyfriends than with her.  
>She was also fine with spending time with her father though. He was a nice man, and almost everyone on Mylos loved him. Mirany the most, of course.<br>She knew that, on her fourteenth birthday, she would be joining the Nine. The priestesses of the god. She'd never told her father she actually did not _believe _in the god anymore, as she didn't want to disappoint him.

On the day she would be leaving her island, there was a great goodbye party. It looked like all of Mylos had gathered in the house. But Mirany's mother wasn't there. Despite it all, Mirany felt a twinge of sadness at that. Alia, who had dragged her umpteenth boyfriend along, tried to cheer her up by saying she would be meeting lots of nice boys in the Port. 'Oh, and the City of course! When I come to visit my aunt there someday, I'll attend one of those aristocrat parties and see if I can find you a handsome scribe! And if you don't like him, well...' (Her boyfriend looked a bit grumpy at this.)

Mirany smiled. Typical Alia. She'd certainly miss her.

On the Island, she met Chryse. It was almost scary how much she reminded the new priestess of Alia, and the two of them became friends very fast. Mirany almost believed the god had arranged it all.  
>If he existed...<br>(As for that handsome scribe... Alia _didn't_ get him.)

**A/N Yay for Sethany reference.**  
><strong>Eight down, oneeeeeeeeeeee to go!<strong>


	9. He never erupts

It was a normal, quiet day in the desert village Alectro. The people did their jobs, there were a few traders from other villages, even some from the Port, and little boys were pick-pocketing unsuspecting passersby. One little boy, however, sat quietly in front of his house, looking at all the people. He found their comings and goings very fascinating.  
>His parents, the most important people in Alectro, were happy their six-year-old son wasn't stealing things, but it also worried them a little. He'd always been different: a quiet baby and a silent, observing boy without any friends.<p>

No, Alexos was not like other boys his age. He was also quite weak. Not suitable for any hard work. But his parents loved him very much and took good care of their son.  
>Today, however, was the day Alectro changed.<p>

A cloud of sand was seen on the horizon, and the people hid in their houses, awaiting a sand storm. Alexos was sure it was something else, and he was proven right when the village's gate was kicked out of its place and a bunch of heavily-armed men stormed into Alectro.

The men broke into houses, killing people and stealing their belongings. They knew no mercy. Half of Alectro was dead when Alexos's father overcame his shock and stepped forward, feeling the need to protect his people.  
>'Halt,' he said, trying to show no fear, 'halt, you barbarians!' One of said barbarians was about to bring his sword down to the man's throat, when a deep voice stopped him. The leader of the barbarians showed up from behind on a black horse. He looked at Alexos's father with steely grey eyes. 'Are you the leader of this - ' he gestured around ' - miserable little excuse for a village?'<p>

'Yes, I am.'  
>'And,' the leader continued, 'would you die for it?'<p>

Alexos's father then made the mistake to glance at his wife and son. 'I... I would,' he answered, but invaders' leader was now more interested in the woman and child trying to hide away. He got off his horse and approached them leisurely, like he was taking a stroll. 'Are these people,' he started deadly slow, 'your... Family?'  
>The ruler of Alectro hung his head. 'They are. Please, lord, don't hurt them. I'd gladly give my life for my wife and son.'<p>

'Very well. I see, I see...' The barbarian turned around to face his men. 'Kill that man, and anyone who dares to protest. From now on, _I _will rule this village.'

Alexos did not look away as the men killed his father. The boy had the feeling he'd seen worse things, though he knew that couldn't be true. He also felt he had the power to stop these _creatures _from hurting people, but he could not use it. Next to him, his mother fell to her knees and burst out crying, but Alexos did not move a muscle. He simply wasn't able to.

From that day on, the barbarians ruled Alectro. Alexos's mother was forced to marry their leader, Karim. Oh, how many times she wished Alexos was a girl, so that he could become a priestess on the Island and get away, _away _from his stepfather.  
>The man was horrible to her son. Upon discovering the boy's physical weakness and his habit of philosophizing about life, Karim locked Alexos up and beat him almost everyday. 'Just to make him come to his senses and be a real man already!'<p>

Alexos himself grew quieter than ever. In a way, he reminded his mother of a volcano, a fire-spitting mountain from the tales of the beginning of the world. He seemed calm, but she thought he was secretly boiling underneath the surface and could erupt any time.

When the Archon died - Alexos was ten years old - the boy said he had finally awoken. Everyone soon enough found out what he meant by that.

The god had spoken.

_The End _

**A/N :D Nine down, zero to go! Hooray!**


End file.
